the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
All You Can Eat at Danketsu
Parking your Transportation The Korean Restaurant, Danketsu is located on Lake Underhill Road just east of its intersection with Rouse Road. There is a pretty big parking lot surrounding the building and it is almost never full, even on Thursday where they have their “All You Can Eat College Knight.” This parking lot is very difficult to miss since the big red Danketsu building stands out as you drive past it either east or west. If you still can’t find parking regardless, there are plenty of spaces open on either side (My Gym to the east and Trick Shot Billiards are the two most open usually. However, don’t try parking across the street (Lake Underhill) because that big parking lot belongs to the local Legacy Middle School. There aren’t any bike racks at the restaurant, but there are plenty at the gym and fitness center on either side of the restaurant if you do decide to bike there. Being Seated Once you enter, make sure you have your full party there as they won’t seat you beforehand. This is because of their rule that you may only sit at a table for 90 minutes maximum. That may not sound like a lot of time, but don’t worry, it really isn’t and you’ll most likely be full by that time anyways. This rule is in place because they bring you raw meat that you cook on the table in front of you and that table will be covered up in the burnt grease/juices of the meat as it cooks over time and be in need of a decent amount of cleaning. Once your full party is there, make sure to let one of the hostesses know and you’ll be brought to a table. Ordering and Eating Once you’re seated, you’ll be given a menu like at a traditional restaurant in which you can look over your options for regular meals or for the all you can eat deal. If you choose a regular meal, then ordering and eating will be exactly like most other restaurants. If you do the all you can eat deal then you will order from a list of meats to be brought to the table and, if you want to spend only 99 cents more, you can get a bowl of rice as well. Soda and soda refills are free with the deal but each bowl of rice costs an extra 99 cents. Alcoholic drinks are also available but they aren’t part of the deal and usual rules apply (make sure you have your ID, pick from a special menu, etc.). The all you can eat deal is about $11.95 (bringing the price down from around the usual $30). Once your meat arrives, you will be given a set of metal chopsticks but you can also ask for either forks and/or prongs to pick up your food if you don’t like chopsticks. The center of the table should be ready for you so be careful because it’s hot. Place your meat on the table and keep flipping it whenever you think it’s ready to be flipped. This part is entirely up to you but usually a minute or two on either side is good enough. If you’re with a big group, it can get a bit crowded while cooking but as long as you keep track of who is cooking which piece of meat there should be no issue. Paying and Leaving Once you’re ready to leave, like how it works at most restaurants, let the waiter/waitress know and they bring the check(s). You can pay the usual way but make sure you have your college ID on you if you want the all you can eat deal on College Knight. I’m not sure if an ID for a college other than UCF or Valencia works since I’ve never tried it personally, but it’s always worth it to at least ask. Be careful about this because if you don’t get that deal, you’ll be charged the full price of around $30 so it’s probably best to make sure you’ll get the discount before you’re seated either over the phone or by asking when you enter. Once you’ve paid and tipped, you’re free to leave however you plan to do so.